


Three times Thomas wakes from a nightmare and Newt’s there but one time he’s not

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I mean come on, M/M, TMR spoilers, TST spoilers, WIP, feels are included, newtmas - Freeform, tdc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it's when Chuck dies, Thomas has a nightmare about it and when he needs someone there's Newt. the second time it's when Winston dies and newt's there when Tommy needs someone. The third time, he wakes up from a nightmare where Newt dies, panicking and almost head butting Newt. The next and last time however is a completely different story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up from chuck’s death

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of and actually wrote during class, so yea. There's definite feels here, and spoilers for TMR, TST, and TDC mainly. So keep that in mind before going too far.

“I belong to the maze…”

 

In that split second, Thomas knew something was going to happen; the way Gally’s finger shook over the trigger.  
  
Then the gunshot sounds, he expects pain but there’s none.  
  
 But then he sees why, Chuck had jumped in front of him, it briefly registers in his mind that Minho launched a spear at Gally but he’s too busy crying and trying to get chuck to wake up but then they’re hands  
                        _pulling_ him  
                                    and  
                                      he’s **shouting!**

*************

He jerks awake, the roar of a helicopter was it?

 

“Thomas we gotta go!”  
  
It’s Minho, where’s Newt?  
  
He scrambles out, starting to run before he turns back, ignoring the men who were trying to push him to follow the others but he has to get the little statue Chuck left him, he manages to grab it before he runs after the rest of the group.

 

Frantic brown eyes search for the calm brown hues of Newt, once he sees him, Tommy relaxes slightly.


	2. Winston's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thomas take care of them.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still some feels in here, definitely foreshadowing to *cough* TDC pg.250 *cough* yea
> 
> Btw I'm sorry this one is rather short

“Thomas…take care of them..”  
  
Thomas looks at Winston, tears pricking the edge of his eyes as he gives a little nod, heading out to follow Newt, knowing the other’s were following.  
  
            They walk for a few moments and then the **gunsho** t sounds,  
_echoing_ loudly in his ears and out of the corner of his eye he sees Newt purse his lips and briefly rub his bad leg.  
                                                                                                                                **********

 

Thomas sits upright, legs shooting out, sleeping on the ground didn’t help as his legs shoot out, accidentally kicking Newt who then immediately sits up, looking around until unfocused brown eyes meet his.  
  
“You alright Tommy?”  
  
Thomas gives a little nod, apparently not a convincingly because Newt moves to sit next to him  
  
“Think about it, between becoming one of those bloody things or dying and not, which would you want, hmm?”  
  
            In answer, Thomas only gives a little nod, leaning against Newt slightly.   
  
“Get some sleep, yea? I’ll be here and trust me Tommy, I’m not going anywhere”


	3. Being strung up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive me Tommy.."

**“…** Which means you’re very valuable”

 

The group had been led to a certain area in which they were strung up by the legs and dangled over a _major_ drop. Minho says something but Thomas doesn’t catch it, his mind was whirring with possibilities of getting out of this.

 

At least up until he notices Newt wincing while trying to get down while rubbing at his bad leg.  
                        _Shit._

Thomas moves a little, swinging over to him, lightly squeezing his hand.  
  
            “You good Newt?”

 

He gives a little nod, returning the small squeeze, yet Thomas wasn’t convinced.

 

            “If we swing close enough maybe one of us could get down and untie yourself and then the others before they come back?”

 

Newt nods along with the plan before speaking again  
  
“Sounds as good as anythin’ “

 

He starts to swing and for awhile everything looks good but that’s when they hear it – the sound of something coming apart, suddenly Newt’s frantically grabbing at the nearest person, which happened to be Thomas. Gripping his hands as the rope now dangles pointlessly.

 

“Shit..”

 

Newt locks eyes with Thomas’, frowning

 

“Bloody Bastards..”

 

            “Forgive me Tommy..”

He lets go.

************

 

Thomas jerks awake with a loud gasp, almost head butting Newt who chuckles and leans back.

 

“You alright?”

 

Thomas nods, still breathing heavily however.

 

Newt raises an eyebrow, noticing that no as a matter of fact, Thomas didn’t seem to be alright which of course, made him worry.

 

“You don’t look it. Bad dream?”

 

Again, Thomas only nods

 

“Whatever it was – don’t worry I’m not gonna bloody ask you about it if you don’t want to share, yea? Just know this, I’ll always be here for you and It’s not going to change anytime soon. After all, I like to think I’m a fairly good boyfriend” He chuckles, giving the other boy a little nudge to try to lighten the mood, it works for a second as Thomas chuckles.


	4. Please Tommy Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kill me you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one that killed my feels. The one which is definitely a TDC spoiler. which we all are definitely not prepared for when that comes out. So yea, enjoy the feels in this one.

_“Kill me you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery!”_  
  
The words horrified Thomas.  
            “Newt maybe we can-“ 

_“Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!”_

_“I can’t!”_

_“Do it!”_

_“I can’t!”  
how could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could be possibly kill his best friend and his boyfriend?  _

_“Kill me or I’ll kill you! Kill me! Do it!”_

_“Newt—“_

_“Do it before I become one of them! Don’t let me become one of those things Tommy!”_

_“I—“_

_“KILL ME!” and then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened._

_“Please, Tommy. Please”_

_With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger._

_***********_

Thomas jerks awake, eyes immediately searching for Newt’s except this time he reaches for him, instead of finding his boyfriend’s hand there there’s nothing.

 

Tears pricking the corners of his eyes Thomas looks up at the sky, for once he lets the tears overspill.

 

“You lied Newt…you said you weren’t going anywhere…now where are you?”

            He mutters to the sky


End file.
